Percy Jackson and the Harry Potter Movie
by hermione-of-vulcan
Summary: At the beginning of The Last Olympian, Percy says he's been spending a lot of time with Rachel because camp is tense. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince came out that summer, so they went to see it. Standard disclaimers apply.


The problem started when Rachel and I met for lunch. It was the summer before the war with the Titans, and I was spending a lot of time with her because things were so tense at camp.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go see the new Harry Potter movie with me?" she asked.

I'll admit it. I actually like Harry Potter. I kind of sympathized with him. We both had messed-up childhoods, then discovered that we had cool powers, and oh, everyone wants to kill us because of them. We even have two best friends, an awkward guy and a smart girl.

My heart clenched up a little at the thought of Annabeth. I'm sure Harry never felt that way about Hermione. Annabeth…Going to the movies with Rachel was almost like a date.

"Percy?" Rachel prompted. "Yes or no?"

"Yes," I decided, Harry Potter winning out.

"Can you come over to my place before the movie?"

That confused me. Rachel doesn't get along with her parents that well, so she didn't really like me coming over.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see," she said cryptically.

…

"Close your eyes," Rachel said.

"Why?" We were standing in Rachel's loft. It was messy as usual, art supplies strewn all over the floor, but I also noticed a couple plastic bags adding to the clutter. I wondered if their contents had something to do with this

"Just do it, okay?" she said, smiling.

So I did. Rachel slipped something smooth and flowy over my head, and I got my arms into it. She gently placed a pair of glasses on my face.

By then, I had an idea what she was doing. The finishing touch was a tickling sensation on my forehead.

"Open your eyes," Rachel ordered, and turned me around to face a mirror.

I was wearing long robes, a pair of round glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar was painted on my forehead.

"Well, I'm Harry Potter." I said in a British accent.

Rachel laughed and pulled another set of robes out of a bag, throwing them on over her paint-splattered T-shirt and jeans.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ginny Weasley," she said, tossing her red hair over one shoulder.

"Ginny Weasley?" I didn't remember any Ginny.

"She's Ron's sister. You haven't read the books, have you?"

"No. Demigod dyslexia."

"Then this movie will be a surprise for you," Rachel said, smiling in a way that made me wonder what kind of surprise.

…

As we walked into the movie theater, people stared at us and giggled. I was sort of offended. I thought I looked pretty convincing in costume, since Harry and I both have green eyes and black hair and are about the same age.

"Why are they laughing?" I asked Rachel.

She shrugged. "It's pretty nerdy to go to a movie in costume."

"But we look good!"

She shrugged again and put some money and a ticket in my hand. "I'll go get us seats. Get some popcorn and drinks."

I took it, and Rachel started to walk away. Then she turned around. "I almost forgot! Here's your wand!"

I looked down at it. "Cool!"

Rachel laughed, and I was suddenly aware of how nerdy that was. She walked away and I got in line for popcorn. As I stood there, I tested out the wand. Different feel from a sword, but I liked it. Then I realized I was getting funny looks, so I stowed it in my pocket next to Riptide.

The giggles started up again as I walked into the theater towards Rachel. I gave them a look and they shut up.

I sat down and handed the popcorn to Rachel. I was about to make some comment about the people giggling, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with a little girl.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked.

"I'm not—" I began, but she looked so crestfallen that I switched tactics. "Of course I am." I finished in my best British accent.

Rachel bit back a laugh as the little girl said "Can I have your autograph?"

"Of course! What's your name?"

"Lindsey!" she said happily. "And today's my birthday!" She handed me a sheet of paper and I scrawled "Have a magical birthday, Lindsey!" and signed Harry's name.

The lights dimmed, and previews started. Rachel and I spent the previews trying not to laugh. I hadn't known I was that convincing.

The movie began, and I was immediately caught up in the story. I looked for Ginny, since Rachel wouldn't have chosen to be her if she wasn't important. She was. In fact, Harry paid more and more attention to her, until finally, they kissed.

I looked over at Rachel, stricken. Had she planned to set us up as a couple?

She was too busy watching Harry and Ginny to notice me.

When the movie ended, however, I waited until the theater emptied and then confronted her.

"That's why they were giggling! They thought we were a couple nerds on a date!"

Rachel gave me a look. Clearly, she thought I was overreacting.

"It made sense for you to go as Harry and me to go as Ginny. The fact that they're a couple is unrelated."

"We didn't have to go in costume at all!" I said.

"It still would have looked like a date," she said. "You agreed."

"I—"

"Annabeth," she concluded, getting up and leaving me staring at a blank screen.

…

I left the theater, and the first thing I did was run to the bathroom and take off the robes and glasses. I scrubbed at the scar until it flaked off into the sink.

I called Rachel later and told her I was sorry for getting mad and that I still had a good time. We discussed the movie for a bit, then I hung up.

But I never really felt comfortable with her until she became the Oracle later that summer.

**A/N I lost the notebook where I originally wrote this, and just today decided to rewrite it. I think it turned out better this time. Coincidentally, I saw Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince that summer for my birthday. This is my first fanfic for either of these fandoms. **


End file.
